Conventional anchors useful in tethered restraint of animals or movable objects may include a body configured to advance into an anchoring material by rotation in a first direction and to retreat from the anchoring material by rotation in a second direction depending on the handedness of the body configuration. For example, a right handed configuration advances into an anchoring material when rotated clockwise and retreats when rotated counterclockwise.
A disadvantage of an anchor which exhibits handedness may be that during tethered restraint of an animal or a moving object the forces transmitted from the tether to the anchor by movement of the animal or moving object can cause the anchor to retreat from the anchoring material.